


A Holy Matrimony

by OClosetedOGayO



Series: Three Houses but Gay [3]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe, Amiibo Gazebo setting, Everyone lives, F/F, Female My Unit | Byleth, M/M, Mercedes is best girl for me, Multi, No war, Rhea is Good, Wedding oneshots, fight me, no beta we die like Glenn, the only bad guy is really the ones that slither in the dark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OClosetedOGayO/pseuds/OClosetedOGayO
Summary: Everyone gets married. Each chapter is someone's wedding. Also, my stories are bad sorry.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro, Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring, Catherine/Shamir Nevrand, Dorothea Arnault/Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra, Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril, Mercedes von Martritz/My Unit | Byleth, Petra Macneary/Bernadetta von Varley, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Series: Three Houses but Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668799
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Mercedes + Byleth

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE Mercedes. She is the best girl to me and always will be. <3 Lysithea is second best girl though. . . might do a story for her. . .
> 
> Also, I forgot Ashen Wolves halfway through so just pretend they're there okay. . .?

Ingrid smiled with glee as she breathed in the atmosphere. The garden was blooming with white flowers and beautiful doves flew in the skies. Ever since she learned about Mercedes and the professor marrying, she had immediately planned to host their wedding. All of their friends from Fodlan had come to the celebration. Claude was laughing with Hilda and Caspar. Linhardt was unsurprisingly snoozing away on the dining tables next to the gazebo. Felix was angrily scolding Sylvain for calling him honey in front of Dorothea, who know was laughing at the two of them. Edelgard looked lost as Ferdinand and Hubert continued to flirt with each other. Ashe and Dedue were helping to put the last touches on the cake with Petra gazing in wonder at the design. Raphael and Leonie were making fun of Lorenz as he tried to comb his hair. Flayn was giggling with Marianne as she touched a small dove that had landed between the 2 of them. Lysithea was eyeing the cake from afar as Ignatz was telling Bernadetta about the proper use of shading with paint, as Annette was helping Mercedes with her dress. 

Wait-

Wasn't she supposed to be helping Byleth. . .?

Ingrid ran to Dorothea, Hilda, Marianne, and Bernadetta. Releasing a raspy breath she pointed them in the direction of Mercedes's room. 

"You guys. . .take care- of. . .Mercedes. . .I forgot. . .to check. . .Byleth. . ." She calmed down her breathing.

"I'll tell. . .the others. . ."

<>~<>~<>

Byleth released a small breath. She was she thought would suit her. Instead of a white dress, she went with a sort of gray dress that resembled a tuxedo on the top half. As she began to put on some boots, she heard loud footsteps reaching her room.

"BYLETH!"

Byleth jumped and went to open the door. On the other side, Ingrid, Petra, Lysithea, Edelgard, and Leonie made their way in her room. Gasping, Edelgard made her way to Byleth. Crushing her into a hug, she whispered, "I'm so glad your day has come my friend.

Lysithea giggled as she took a look at her dress. "It's pretty and simple!" Ingrid raised an eyebrow. "What?" Lysithea smiled, "I'm not wrong!" Leonie stepped up. "Don't worry! I'm sure Jeralt would be happy to see you in such a dress." Petra smiled and placed her hand on her waist. "In Brigid, brides are not usually given other brides, but I am hoping to changing that soon for you." 

Byleth smiled. "Thank you all for coming, I know it must've been hard to move everything just for you to visit. . ."

Lysithea shook her head. "You knew would do a lot for you professor!" With a few grunts, Byleth placed her new boots on her feet. They weren't really boots, but she thought she should be comfortable if she was going to be standing for that long.

"What!?"

Edelgard shook her head as Ingrid came closer. 

"I can not believe you should wear those to your wedding!" the 2 of them said at the same time.

"I don't see what's wrong-"

Lysithea interrupted.

"Everything is wrong! You can't wear that! It's not proper!"

Leonie sighed.

"It's her wedding, and besides people aren't even going to see her feet."

Edelgard, Lysithea, and Ingrid glared at her. 

"It was just an idea" Leonie grumbled. Edelgard laughed a little. "I suppose we are being a bit pushy for your special day."

Ingrid sighed and opened the door for the rest of the girls.

"Dimitri will come to tell you when it's time."

Byleth nodded, and the rest of the girls went back to the gazebo.

<>~<>~<>

"Aww, Mercie! Hand me that brush your hair got out of order again!" 

Annette was currently trying to get Mercedes's hair to go down. After cutting her hair, it has become increasingly difficult for her to style it. Though it didn't mean Annette wasn't going to try. Grabbing the brush again, she did her best to smooth it out. "Come on hair!" Just as she got her hair to be soft enough to braid she heard a soft knock on the door. Though the sound wasn't very loud, Annette still jumped at the sound causing her to accidentally yank Mercede's hair. Hearing the thump, Dorothea decided to just open the door.

"What is going on here?"

Annette got up and threw her brush at Dorothea.

"I tried to give pretty braids sort if like Marianne's but the hair going down and then I fell because of the surprise knock." 

All around the room, chuckles were heard as Annette tried to get back up. Hilda went over and grabbed the brush from Dorothea's hand. "No no, if you want to that it has to go _that_ way!"

Bernadetta nodded as she realized Mercedes was wearing her regular clothes. "Aren't you going to wear something nicer?" Hilda and Dorothea cast her a look. "N-not that what you're wearing is bad just that I thought you would wear a dress or something. . ." Dorothea glanced at some dresses on the bad. Clapping her hands, she gave out orders. "Ok, this is what we are going to do! Marianne! You'll do Mercede's hair since it's kind of close to your old style!" She pointed at Hilda. "Hilda will choose the shoes and accessories." Her hand drifted to Bernadetta's. "And you will choose the dress since you like sewing and stuff!" Marianne cut in. "What will you do?" Dorothea proudly went over to grab some makeup brushes from Mercedes's wardrobe. "I will do the makeup!" 

As they went their own ways, they were interrupted by Mercedes's laugh.

"You all look so funny running after my things. I never got to really thank you all, have I? 

Annette looked around and jumped in excitement. "You never have to thank us Mercie! We'll always be here for you!" 

As the rest of the girls began their routine, Mercedes found herself content. All that was left to do,

was wait


	2. Hubert + Ferdinand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't like how this came out.

Hubert and Ferdinand's wedding was one no one was _really_ expecting.

Yet here they were.

With the downfall of those who slither in the dark, Hubert and Ferdinand had announced their wedding around 5 months after Mercedes and Byleth. Unlike their bright wedding, Hubert and Ferdinand made an agreement. Hubert would pick the location and date, while Ferdinand would invite everyone and set the decorations. Much like Mercedes, Ferdinand asked Dedue and Ash to make the food. Though their union was a surprise, no one decided to question it. Especially when Ferdinand went to Edelgard and Byleth to complain. Mercedes even had to pull Byleth out of a conversation lasting 20 minutes of Ferdinand explaining Hubert's kisses. 

Back to the wedding.

No one was really surprised that Hubert decided to get married outside of Edelgard's castle. Ferdinand was hesitant but stayed quiet. To make up for Hubert's horrible location and tastes, Ferdinand eventually convinced Hubert that he could do everything. Everyone had waited for Ferdinand to ask for help, yet the most he asked was to take out some monsters or wedding favors. Hilda and Bernadetta were asked to come back to make the outfits, Leonie and Raphael were asked to help move some monsters out of the area, and Marianne gathered flowers since Dedue was busy with the cake.

Finally, the wedding date had arrived. The wedding was big and. . .slightly over the top if Byleth was being true to herself. Grabbing Mercedes's hand and giving her a swift kiss, she went further in the party to find Ferdinand. She was asked to be one of his groomsmen. Or would she be considered the bridesmaid? Byleth continued further in.

"Hey, professor!"

Leonie was now in front of Byleth, blocking her view from the castle.

"Hey, Leonie." Byleth wandered her eyes around the party. "Have you seen Ferdinand?"

Leonie rolled her eyes and pointed in the direction of the castle. He's in the room furthest to the left. Byleth gave her a weird look and Leonie shrugged. "The only reason I found it was because I was looking for the bathroom." She rolled her eyes. "I don't even know why he invited me to his wedding." Byleth nodded and made her way to where Ferdinand was getting ready.

<><><><><>

"Oh, Ferdie,"

Ferdinand was currently being comforted by Dorothea and Edelgard as he tried (for the 3rd time) to put on his dress.

"I know I shouldn't have eaten part of the chocolate fountain but it looked so good and I can't restrain myself-"

Byleth opened the door.

Silence overcame the room as Byleth watched half a dress on Ferdinand with Dorothea and Manuela attempting to fix the dress as Lorenz, Marianne and Hilda sipped tea while watched them in silence

"Professor!"

Ferdinand broke the silence as he ran towards Byleth and draped his arms around her.

"I can't fit in my dress!!!!"

Manuela and Dorothea sighed as they made their way over to Byleth.

"Ferdinand has been trying to put on his wedding dress for like, 30 minutes and we've been trying to help him but-" Ferdinand sobbing quickly began growing in volume as he cut Dorothea off. 

Hilda sighed as she made her way over to Ferdinand. "All you have to do is unbutton it silly," Hilda said. "You were trying to put on the dress without buttons." Hilda rolled her eyes and pointed at Dorothea. "I thought you were the one to figure it out."

Marianne giggled and covered it with a quick sip of her tea.

Ferdinand sighed and ran over to where Marianne and Lorenz were sipping tea. Taking Lorenz's cup, he chugged the whole thing in a single sip. Voice hoarse, he demanded another cup from Lorenz.

"Come on Lorenz! I need this!"

Lorenz looked at him with a weird look in his eyes.

"Ferdinand! This is no way for a noble to behave! Besides, this isn't even alcohol!" Ferdinand gasped stood there nervously. "It um, this is alcohol, Lorenz." 

Marianne and Lorenz stopped moving. Lorenz calmly placed his cup down and patted Ferdinand's shoulder. "You can have my cup then." Marianne, on the other hand, didn't move at all. Hilda, Manuela, Dorothea, and Byleth just looked at the three of them in shock when they were interrupted by Byleth. "You do know alcohol isn't even that bad right?" Ferdinand continued sobbing when Caspar walked in. "Hey, guys!" Caspar stopped and looked around the room. Marianne was sitting there with a cup on her hand with Lorenz just standing next to the wall. Manuela and Dorothea just stared back as Byleth held Ferdinand. "Uh, the wedding is starting so, you can just walk down the aisle," Caspar said. After walking away, Ferdinand stood up and slowly walked towards the door.

Cleaning his tears he looked back at the room as everyone just stared at how quickly he was able to recover. With a soft smile to the professor, he opened the door and left for his own wedding. 

"Crap I'm late!"

Hilda shrieked as she made her way to the door. Yelling behind her, "Wait, Ferdinand, we're supposed to get there first!" Manuela dashed after her as Dorothea smoothed out her dress before joining her. Marianne had noticed the emergency and made her way over. Tripping on her heels, Lorenz carried her after them. It was truly like a play Byleth thought. Ferdinand running to his wedding in a white dress as his friends went after him in dresses (Minus Lorenz) to get there on time. In record time, Ferdinand stood in front of the door of where leading outside. 

"It's time isn't it?"

Hilda and everyone smiled sweetly as Marianna, Lorenz, and Byleth tried to catch up. Even in a wedding dress, Ferdinand was hard to catch.

"Maybe I shouldn't have made him go on a horse" Byleth thought.

Hilda patted Ferdinand on his shoulder as Dorothea smoothed down part of his dress.

"Oh Ferdie, I never thought you would get married before me." Dorothea gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and rubbed off the lipstick stains with her hand. Grabbing the handle, she made her way down the aisle as the maid of honor. Hilda grabbed his shoulders and looked him the eye. "Please don't mess up your dress." Grabbing something in her pocket, she gave him a pink handkerchief. "This is one of my famous items, see you later!" Hilda dashed outside and blew a kiss. Manuela rolled her eyes as she gave Ferdinand a wink before opening the door to leave. Lorenz gave him a hug. "I'm sure this wedding will be amazing!" Lorenz sighed. "Go show them how a noble wedding should look. He opened the door and walked down. Marianne only gave him a soft smile as she left.

Ferdinand looked over at Byleth.

She placed her hands on his shoulder and held him tightly. "Go get 'em tiger" she whispered in his ear. Leaning backward she made her way to the door. Turning around she looked at him weirdly.

"Where did Edelgard go?" Byleth sighed, "I didn't see her until after you started crying"

Ferdinand shook his head. "She must've left, I did tell her to talk to Hubert."

"She must've left early"

Byleth laughed as she opened the door. Before closing the door, she asked him, "Why did you marry Hubert?"

Ferdinand raised his eyebrow. "I never thought you'd be the one to question my choices." Byleth shook her head as she left Ferdinand alone. 

He went to open the door when he heard a voice behind him. "I'm still surprised you didn't make me your maid of honor."

They exchanged a quick glance before Edelgard left.

Taking a deep breath, Ferdinand made his way to the door.

Making his way to the aisle, he caught sight of Hubert. Smiling wide, he walked towards his future.


End file.
